It's Where My Demons Hide
by frostonthewindow
Summary: Rating may change...Rated T for blood and mentions of alcohol. Jelsa in later chapters. Title change, story the same. I update about twice to three times a month.
1. Prologue

_**A/N:**_

_**Okay, this idea has been floating around in my head for a while, so I decided to type it out. **_

_**I'm not used to doing modern day stuff, but I couldn't resist.**_

**Third Person POV**

It's the crack of dawn, and not even commuters are up yet.

A phone rings somewhere in the town of Disneyworks. A pale, cold hand comes out from beneath the covers and grabs at it, but only manages to set off the alarm clock. It beeps loudly for a few seconds before the same hands shuts it up.

The phone is still ringing.

A flop of white hair appears from under the covers. And the hand. The hand picks up the phone, and the man checks the ID. It's Detective Tooth. He sighs and answers it, sitting up in bed and rubbing his forehead, trying clear sleep from his mind.

"Hello?" The man mumbles, and a sound of a frantic women fills his ears.

"Frost, we have another one."

His gray blue eyes open wide with panic. He rips the covers off his pale body, and he gets up quickly, running over to the dresser.

He puts the iPhone on speaker and places it on the top of the dresser before ripping open one of the doors and pulling out a pair of brown skinny pants.

He leans over the phone. "Tooth, talk to me."

The girl on the other end clears her throat, and talks to someone in the background. There is a sound of rustling paper, and her voice reappears.

"Jack, we have another one."

He curses as he slips a blue hoodie with ice patterns on the edges over his head.

Then he slips on a pair of black boots, grabs his car keys, and runs out of his apartment. But before he does he grabs a cup of coffee, and pours creamer into it.

He looks at the phone. "Toot, text me the address."

She clears her throat again. "Okay."

He gets into the blue Kia and is pulling out when the phone dings, telling him that she has delivered. He yells into the phone, "Thanks."

He is about to hang up when Tooth yells. "We got another one. But she's alive this time."

The blue Kia stops, and a car behind it honks. Detective Frost pulls over, and picks up the phone. "What did you say, Tooth?"

There is silence, and a honking sound, telling him that she's hung up.

He enters the address into the GPS and, ignoring the speed limit signs, races to it.

_**A/N:**_

_**Just an idea. Chapters 2 and 3 are written already, so no more updates until I get 3 updates. Please? That's all I'm asking.**_

_**Bye!**_


	2. Meet the Team

_**A/N:**_

_**Wow! 9 reviews?! Wow, I only asked for 3, and you gave me 3x that! Thanks you guys. It means a lot. Thank you to:**_

_**OoPoPcAnDy~ Thanks =)**_

_**snowlitbutterfly~ Awww thanks….**_

_**ElsaTheSnowQueen~ that's for me to know and for you to find out**_

_**kat'n'peeta4eva~ Thank you!**_

_**Snowflake-crystal~ who reviewed almost as soon as it was up**_

_**Lostblueheart 16~ Thanks ;)**_

_**DesertSnowQueen~ DRAMA!**_

_**minerhawkeye~ I'm glad you like it =) I like that too**_

_**DragonLover01~ Thank you for that. It made me feel a WHOLE lot better**_

_**Okay, the chapters are going to be a little short, and the story's starting out a little slow.**_

_**I'm sorry for the wait. I went to an unexpected birthday party, and then went to a movie with a friend. My last breath of freedom until next summer. Yes, school starts tomorrow for me. ='(. Which means that I won't be updating very other day. I will try to update once a week, if possible. Not twice, once. Probably on Wednesdays, because it's the middle of the week, so ya. **_

_**Enough talk, let's get to the story! But one more thing:**_

_**I DO NOT OWN ROTG, FROZEN, BRAVE, TANGLED, OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2. **_

**One Month before…**

**Detective Frost's POV**

I unlock the door and climb out, closing the car door and locking it behind me. I'm up next to an archery shooting range, of all things. I nod 'hi' to the other detectives before ducking under the police tape and entering the crime scene.

It's not pretty. There's a lot of blood, and the girl herself, even though she is dead, doesn't look so good. Not that I've ever seen a good-looking corpse (that would be my own!) but in general, she's not looking so grand.

She was pretty, let me tell you that. With red fiery curly untamed red hair, and wearing a blue/green dress decorated with gold outlining's. Her eyes are still open. Showing me a cold dead blue. I wondered if before, they were a happy blue, not a dead blue.

I bend down by her, and look up to Detective North. "What happened?"

He nods and begins to talk in his deep Russian accent. "Meet Merida DunBroch, age 23. Shot through the heart with an arrow. Ironic because she is a major as an archery student," Sandy holds up a bow and arrow set that I presume is hers, "she was assaulted before she was killed. A single fingerprint was found on that bulls-eye over there."

She points to one of the many targets, and I nod. "Anything else?" She nods. "The fingerprint is being run through the server now, we should get a match soon."

I nod and stand up, nodding to the others. "Okay team. Let's get her back to the station, and figure out what happened."

I step aside as ME Tooth comes around. She smiles and winks at me before transporting Merida onto a stretcher and putting her in the back of the truck. I roll my eyes when Bunny sends me a dirty look. He knows that Tooth's got a crush on me, but he's got a crush on her. I don't care for her, like that, but more as a sister.

What's worse, for him, is that Tooth doesn't notice him.

I punch Bunny's shoulder, and he laughs, jeering at me in his thick Australian accent. "What, Frost, jelly?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Why would I be the one jealous? After all I do gave your girl…"

He narrows his eyes. "Shut up, you bloody show pony."

I roll my eyes as Sandy crosses his arms and gives us the 'I'm-watching-you' look with his two fingers. I hold up my hands and take a step back.

Sandy Dreams is a shorter, tanned, golden haired man in his 20's. At a young age, he was kidnapped and his tongue was cut, making him not able to speak. So he uses sign language. He is a detective like me. He's also on the same team, with North as out leader.

Tooth Palace is a ME. She has brown hair that reaches her mid-back, and she loves bright colors. And she also has a weird fascination with teeth. I'm not sure why she isn't a dentist, and I've asked her, but she just smiles, flips her hair, and walks away.

North Nicholas is the leader of our team. He has a rich Russian accent, and has a white beard and a big belly. I imagine that that's what Santa looks like. He likes green and red, Christmas colors.

Bunny Easters a tall, muscular, Australian man. He is about 24, and trust me, you don't want to get on his bad side. He carried his gun and boomerangs, as if the gun wasn't good enough. He can use those craved pieces of wood like axes if you even have the guts to even threaten him.

And then there's me. Jack Frost. I have white hair like an old man, I'm tall enough, and I have extremely pale skin. And I can't forget the blue gray eyes. My skin is very cold, so I suggest that you don't touch me, or I swear, I could freeze you.

As a very weird habit, I have a tendency to carry around a staff I found one day while I was skating on an ice lake with my best friend. The ice cracked, and I fell in, but I didn't die. But my eyes and my hair were affected. My brown hair turned white, and my brown eyes turned their now blue gray. And for some reason, I can now control ice and snow. It's very cool.

What's also different about our team is that we all stopped ageing at different times in our life. For North, it was around his early 40's. For Tooth and Bunny, its 30's, and Sandy's also. And I'm the youngest, coming in at 23.

Our Captain, Manny Moon, or Captain Moon, saw us as potential. He was our instructor at school. He cast a spell on us. We won't and can't die unless murdered. We are a team.

And we are known as The Guardians.

Enough about me. Let's get on to the real story here:

A story about 4 girls.

Their names are:

Merida DunBroch

Rapunzel Corona Fitzherbert

Astrid Hofferson Haddock

And last but not least, Elsa Arendelle.

See, this story is sad, dark, depressing. Which is my life. Life as a homicide detective doesn't really means sunshine and rainbows.

I decided to be a detective when my little sister, Felicity Overland, was murdered by a man named Pitch Black. He was never caught, because his name was a fake, and fingerprints were never recovered. Her death still haunts me. My mother was heartbroken, and died of poor health only a year later. My father left me for another woman, and didn't leave a trace.

So I was put into an orphanage. That's where all my memories are.

**10 minutes later…**

I park my car in front of the DPD, the Disneyworks Police Department. Quickly getting out, I lock it and proceed to the doors, where I nod to the front desk.

Getting in the elevator, I hit Level 4.

Time to solve a murder, with the best

_**A/N:**_

_**You guys did sooooooo good with reviewing, that I'm asking for 5 reviews until the next chapter this time is that reasonable? I think it is =)**_

_**Please review for quicker updates!**_


	3. Jackson Overland Frost

_**A/N: **_

_**Hey it's me again =)**_

_**Each chapter will be about 3 pages long on Microsoft Word, if that helps. **_

_**I HAVE TO SATY "THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!" TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!**_

_**This story would not have gone even this far if it wasn't for the wonderful people who helped it. I have NEVER gotten these many reviews for a 3 chapter story than this! Keep being awesome! Okay, I'm pushing the review limit up to 6 until the next chapter, because I start school today and so now I'll be hard pressed to do some writing.**_

_**Okay, enough about me. Onto the story!**_

**A few minutes later…**

**Jack's POV**

I swing my bag off my shoulder, and set it down at my desk. I power up the computer, and log in. I sit down, stretch my arms, and wait.

I take a look at my desk. It's on one the less decorated ones; Bunny's is covered in eggs and boomerang, and North's is covered in snow globes and toy trains. I swear I think he's Santa.

My iPhone blares out 'On Top of the World' by Imagine Dragons, telling me that Tooth has either texted or is calling me. I check my phone and see that she has texted me.

_T: Come down to the morgue bring the team I have something _

I nod and shut my phone off. I grab my staff and run past Bunny, who is laying back in his chair, listening to his iPod. I grab his ears. "C'mon Cottontail!"

I grab North and Sandy, and run down the flight of stairs rather than take the elevator. I arrive before the rest of my team, so I enter the morgue first, pushing open the double doors, and suck in my breath.

I've been down here a lot, but you don't really get used to the smell. Lysol mixed with the perfume that Tooth wears mixed with the smell of wet dog. I don't know where that last one comes from, but it shows up somehow. I wrinkle my nose and whirl when I hear Tooth's voice.

"Frost, over here."

I turn and walk through another pair of doors to another room. This one is a beige color, unlike the first room, where it's gray and white, while this one is beige and blue.

I find Tooth sitting in a corner, typing away on her computer. She doesn't even look up, and the computer screen glow cats an eerie glow on Merida, who's lying on a table, with no clothes on.

She's not naked, nope, she has a white sheet covering her. Her arms and legs stick out, as does her neck and face. All the other parts of her body are under the sheet.

Tooth spins around, and I start at the sudden sound in the quite room. I turn to her. "So, what have you got?"

At that moment, the rest of the team barges in, and North crosses his arms. "Tooth, what so important."

She hops up from the chair, and her white lab coat goes fluttering. She never takes that thing off, I swear.

Tooth smiles and hold up her pointer finger. "Hold on, North."

She gets out a clipboard and a piece pf paper from the computer printing slot. The short ME grabs a pencil and puts it in her mouth while she rummages through a drawer. I don't know what she is looking for, but she grabs something out of the shelf before slamming it shut and walking over to where me are.

She looks at us. "Hello."

Bunny rolls his eyes and opens his mouth. "What's so important that you had to call us down here while I was watching a video, mate?"

Sandy smacks his head and Bunny yelps. The golden man wags his pointer finger at the Australian man, scolding him silently. Bunny rubs his head. "Oh crickey that hurt!"

North chuckles, and Tooth taps her foot on the ground. "Excuse me…?"

Bunny nods, and turn to us. "Shut up, the little lady's trying to speak."

She giggles, before pointing to Merida's neck, where I can see a thin purple line. "See this?" she asks, and we nod.

She nods too. "She was half-strangulated before her death. I also found some DNA under her finger nails, so she fought whoever did this. Against the back of her coat there was some hairs, so I'm guessing that one peson held her while the other shot."

My eyes go wide. "You mean…?"

She nods. "There are two killers, not just one. And I did some research, and there was another case like this." She pulls out a portfolio, and on the front there is clipped a picture of an 8 year old girl with brown hair and brown eyes. My breath hitches…

_Felicity_

She opens it, and scans it while talking. Another crime was committed like this one. A girl by the name of Felicity Amethyst Frost was murdered also with a style like this one."

I lock eyes with her, and I can feel the sweat running off my face. She gives me a concerned look, arching her eyebrow. I rub my forehead and wave her on. North places a hand on my shoulder. He knows what happened to her. He and Sandy are the only ones.

Bunny and Tooth don't know. At least, not yet.

She pulls out a picture and hands it to me. I take it with shaking hands, and take a hug breath. It's me, but with brown hair and brown eyes. Me before the accident. The world starts to spin.

Tooth goes on. "-you guys should talk to her next of kin, her brother, whose name is Jack Overland-"

I drop the photo, and the world starts to spin again. I whirl, push past North, and push open the doors. I hear Tooth behind me. "Jack?! Jack!"

I don't listen to her. I push open he morgue doors, and run down the stairs. I don't stop to see if they are following me. I just run.

I push open the stairs door, and stumble out at the pen, what we call the place all the desks are and where we keep the white board that has the crime scene details on it.

I run pat it, and bump into a few detectives, and hear shouts from them. But I don't stop. I keep running until I reach the doors to the exit and to my car.

I unlock it and get in, starting it up and rushing off. I pass cars, and don't stop at the stoplight. And angry driver curses me out, but I don't listen. I grip the steering wheel tightly, and try not to let the tears spring from my eyes.

I know where I have to go.

_**A/N:**_

_**That's a wrap! 6 reviews until the next one!**_


	4. Flashback

_**A/N:**_

_**SURPRISE! This is a special chappy in honor of Labor day! (And 4-day weekends!) Enjoy!**_

_**HOLY CRAP! 39 REVIWES?! ARE YOU FREAKIN' SEROIUS?!**_

_**Haha ya I don't really have time to respond to all of them, so I thank the ones who don't show up. I have nothing against you, it's just some I had to answer…..**_

_**sarah (Guest) ~ Just wait and see *evil laugh***_

_**Funny dj (Guest) ~ good I'm glad ;)**_

_**Luvy Duvy (Guest) ~ HAHAHA I didn't even see that until you said something. And yes, you are the only one who caught that! Sending virtual cookie!**_

_**Ana (Guest) ~ Yay!**_

_**Allyson (Guest) ~ Tooth isn't the one in charge. Manny is. He knows Jack's past, like in the movie, but Jack tells North and Sandy of his own free will.**_

_**Guest~ Thanks!**_

_**Guest (different) ~ I received your comment. What I did I do wrong for you to curse me out like that?! Reviewing makes me a better writer. Your comment did nothing to improve my writing, so I don't care.**_

_**Can't do it all. Plz forgive me, and don't get me wrong, I luv all of ya, just;**_

"_**Ain't Nobody Got Time for That!"**_

_**Jk ;p. Have fun!**_

**Jack's POV**

I thought it was over. I thought it was done. But no, it had to be re-dug up, tossed in my face, and now I'm expected to live like this?

Kneeling at my mother's grave, I sob and talk to her.

"I….cant…do this….anymore….mom. I just….just can't…."

I hang my head, and when there is no reply, I shoot it up to look at the gravestone. "WHERE ARE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU THE MOST?!"

No answer. The silence haunts me like a ghost.

I start to sob uncontrollably. "I….need a….a sign. Show me….show me the….way…"

Still no answer. I growl, and wipe the tears from my face. "Fine."

I get up, and walk out of the gates, slamming them shut behind me. I stomp to my car, unlock it, and with a huff sit down and start it. I know where I must go now….

**Meanwhile…**

**Elsa's POV**

The first thing I see is stars. Then the world begins to come into view, and I groan as the pain hits me full force. My head spins, and my tongue is dry.

I try to sit up, and the thin blanket covering me slips to the ground. I see a window to my right, and jump up to go look at it, but right as I am about to reach it, there is a sharp pain in my wrists, and I yelp as a force pulls me back.

I look down and see restraints on my hands. They cover my hands completely, so whoever took my must know. About….that.

I was born with the ability to wield ice and snow. My hair was white, my skin cold as ice, my eyes a sharp blue, like ice on a cold winter's night. My parents kept it a secret, because they feared the government would take me of they knew. So I was hidden away.

Then as a 3 year old, I experienced the joy of becoming a big sister. My little sister, Anna Grace Winters, was born. We had great fun together, and one day, we were playing together.

_Flashback…_

_A little girl with strawberry blonde hair slips from her green covers, and runs overs quietly, and peeks up over her sister's bed. She smiles, and umps up on the twin size bed._

"_Pst, Elsa!" she whispers, and the older girl groans and rolls over. "Wake up wake up wake up!_

"_Go back to sleep, Anna." Elsa groans._

_The little girl huffs in dramatic exasperation, and drops herself on Elsa's body, holding her palm to her forehead while she is talking. "I can't! The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!"_

_The older sister rolls her eyes and pushes the little girl off her bed. "Go play by yourself."_

_Anna sits there for a second, before her big blue eyes light up. She clambers up onto Elsa's bed again, jumps on her, and pries her eyes open, demanding to be seen and heard._

"_Do you wanna build a snowman?" she asks in a slight sing-songy voice, and Elsa's eyes open._

_Anna pulls Elsa through the hallway to the living room. "C'mon. c'mon!" She is giggling, and the older sister is trying to shush her, but to no prevail. Elsa shuts the door behind them, and follows Anna to the front of the room. _

_The little red-head grins. "Do the magic, do the magic!"_

_The white-haired 6-year old beckons her closer, and Anna comes forward. Elsa rubs her hands together, and a snowball forms. Anna gasps at it. "Ooooh."_

_Elsa smiles as she throws the snowball up into the air, where it shatters, and making snow fly all over. _

_Anna screams in delight and throws her chubby arms into the air. "This is so fun! Ahhh!"_

_Elsa laughs and turns to Anna. "Watch this!" _

_Her foot stomps the ground, and it covers the floor in ice. Anna laughs as she slips away, while Elsa giggles and goes after her._

_Together they skate, and build a snowman, like Anna asked. Elsa makes a funky-shaped one, and attaches arms from wooden kitchen spoons._

_Anna giggles when Elsa turns the snowman around, and tries to talk like a man. "Hi I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"_

_Anna smiles and runs to him, where she throws her arms around him. "I wove you Olaf!"_

_Elsa helps Anna skate around, and then they go sledding. Elsa and Anna slide down a snow ramp, and Anna giggles. "Tickle bumps!"_

_She slides of Elsa and goes plummeting into another snow drift. She giggles and her head pops out. She throws snow up, and giggles, getting up and jumping. Elsa smiles and extends her hands. _

"_Hold on!"_

_The little girl scram is delight as she jumps from drift to drift, and gets faster. "Catch Me!" she scream, jumping again._

_Elsa yells. "Slow down!" and slips. She gasps as Anna jumps. "Wee!"_

"_Anna!" she screams, and reaches out, and a burst if ice goes through her fingers and hits the strawberry blond. _

_Elsa gags pans Anna falls to the ground, hitting the snow and rolling down to the ice, where she stays, unmoving._

Tears are falling down my face, and I try to wipe them away, but the metal scratches my face, and I wince. I forgot where I am.

I look around, and jumps when there is a clang. I turn and see a man in the shadows. I lift my head and try to act like I know what is going on, and how to handle it.

"Who are you?" I demand, and there is a laugh. All I can see of this man is his piercing yellow eyes.

He comes forward, and I gasp. I have seen this man before….but where?

He smirks as he circles me, which scares me. He touches my back, my braid, my hip. I shy away from him, and he laughs, a dark, deep thing that scares the heck out of me.

He nods before stepping away and smirking. "Yes….you will dio nicely."

I lift my head. "What are you going to do?"

He smiles darkly. "Have some fun, my dear." A shiver runs down my side, and I try to stay strong, but my voice cracks. "You wouldn't dare."

He burst out laughing, doubling over with mirth. "Oh, my dear, "he says, wiping the tears from his eyes, "that's not my job. I have someone else to do that for me."

Before I can say anything, he turns and calls, "Hans? She's ready."

_**A/N:**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

_**Cliffy!**_

_**I know y'all hate me, but plz don't!**_

_**DesertSnowQueen ~ you guessed it! Sending virtual cookie! (what kinda cookie do ya like?)**_


	5. Pain

_**A/N:**_

_**Thanks to all who reviewed! I have a timer on how I am allowed to be online, so I can't name them all off the top of my head but…**_

_**Guest~ that's kinds the whole idea of this book. I won't describe it, I'll hint at it, and you will see it in this chapter and others. **_

_**DesertSnowQueen~ Thanks :)**_

_**ElsatheSnowQueen2~ aww…..thanks. **_

_**Okay. I thanks ya all who reviewed. IT MEANS A LOT. I'm sorry I can't remember all ya names (pen names).**_

_**Yes, I changed my pen name once again. I can't decide on what I want. **_

_**This chapter I'll be using MANY different snippets of song lyrics. Keep an eye out. Contest on who gets the most right!**_

**Chapter 6**

**Elsa's POV**

Pain. That's all I feel. My body is shutting down, dying. I'm a slow dying flower in a frost killing hour. The sweet turning sour and becoming untouchable.

Pain. I will feel nothing but that for what will feel like a thousand years.

I curl up in a ball and cry. Hans smiles, as does the man in black. He bends down, and catches my chin in his hand. He lifts my face up, and growls into my face.

"Ready to talk, my dear, dear Snowflake?"

**Jack's POV**

I groan, rolling over. Puling the blankets with me, I yelp as I completely roll myself off the bed, falling to the floor with a thump.

I'm wasted.

I hadn't gone to a bar in so long….

Ring! Ring!

I curse and reach up onto my nightstand, groping for my phone. I grab it, and see its Bunny (Aster). I get a sick feeling in my stomach, and know what's about to happen.

I answer it, my voice hollow, hoarse. "Hello?"

Bunny's words haunt me. "We got another, Frost."

_**A/N:**_

_**Short! I know! But things will get better. I am changing the names of the girls….so go back to the first chappy and see the revised names!**_

_**Btw, this will be JELSA, KRISTANNA, MERICUPP, and FLYNUNZEL**_


	6. Flashbacks and Painful Remembrances

_**A/N:**_

_**Good Excuse for Not Updating in Forever: I HATE LIFE!**_

_***inserts catchy phrase that basically says 'I'm broke so I don't own anyone in this except my OC.'***_

_**This will be deep. 92% of you will cry. I am.**_

**Chapter 6**

**Elsa's POV**

Curling up in a corner after another 'session', I cry. Why me? What did I ever do?! Do to deserve this?!

I try to breathe. In. Out. In. Out. In.

Out.

Then the world goes black.

"_Hello?" I call into the unknown land ahead of me. I hear voice, and I turn and see a blue light softly glowing. I sigh and run to it, when I reach it, I wish I hadn't._

_I am staring at the light, which morphs into a face. I gasp. "Jack."_

_I can feel my face contort, trying to hold in tears. The light starts to glow again, showing me my worst nightmare. It wasn't when I hurt Anna, or just now when I was….hurt. But no. My worst nightmare is -was- connected to the love of my life._

_Jackson Overland._

_We were best friends, ever since our mothers had us on the same day, and when they mixed us up and my parents brought Jack home, and his parents to me._

_That's how it started, and how I wished so badly that the one happy moment would last forever._

_Well, not EVERYTHING and EVERYONE have a happy ending. _

_That fated night pops up. I stifle a scream and try to turn my head, my body. I urge my feet to run away, retreat, conceal, don't feel._

_But I stay there. And I am forced to watch._

_It's Jack, and me. We are skating. On ice. I laugh at how clumsy he is. He smirks at me. "Watch this!"_

_He skates around the edge, trying and failing to do spins off the ice. I skate more in the middle, doing figure-eight's and other skating stuff._

_I hear a crack below me, and stop. More like freeze. I know –and every other skater knows- what that is. It's ice. Cracking._

_My eyes begin to tear up. Jack looks over. "Hey, Elsa-"_

_His words die on his lips. He looks at me, and skates over to the edge closest to me where the ice hasn't cracked yet. He removes his skates, and slowly goes forward. To make me less scared, he pretends to slip, and I giggle. _

_He grabs a stick from the ground, crooked like a shepard's. Slowly walking to me, I whimper. "Jack, I'm scared."_

_He smiles sadly. "I know. But….were going to have a little fun instead."_

_Angry tears form at my eyes. "No!"_

_He laughs, trying to get closer to me. "You don't like having fun?"_

"_No!" I yell, and it starts to snow. "You always play tricks on me!"_

_He laughs. "Not this time. Trust me….hey….we're going to play hopscotch. It's as easy as one," he takes a step, and the ice cracks even more, and I gasp, "two, "he pretends to slip, and I giggle, "three."_

_Grabbing me with his cane, he slides me to where he was standing, and he is in my spot._

_For a split second, both of us laugh, a relieved sound._

_Then it's over._

_The ice gives out, because Jack is heavier than I, even though he is less than 4 hours older than me, not even a day._

"_JACK!" I scream, as he plunges into the icy water. Running to the edge, I get down on my knees and thrust my hand into the icy water. The cold doesn't bother me._

_I feel around for him. "No, no, nonononon Jack. Jack? JACK?! JACK!" _

_What starts out as beacon of hope turns into a scream for him. "JACK?! THIS ISNT FUNNY!"_

_My screams attract his mother. She comes running out, apron still on, slippers separating her dainty feet from the frost on the ground. She sees me by the edge of the water, the giant hole, and no Jack._

_She pieces it together. Her face pinches. She screams, a high-pitched noise. Running down the slippery sidewalk, down to where I sit, she comes._

_She stands over the hole. Mouth open, a silent plea for help. Tears stream down her pale face._

_I can't believe it. First Emma, now Jack._

_I gingerly wrap my arms around her. She stiffens, then visibly relaxes._

_It's only then when I take in what happened. Jack. Fell in. Dead._

_The next hours are a blur, full of concerned faces, hot blankets, questions, flashing lights, and tears. Many tears._

_It's my fault._

What did I do to deserve this?! Why must I suffer? What did I do wrong?

The moon never answers me. So I stopped talking to him. Why talk to something that never answers, never eases the pain?

Wonder why I have scars on my face, hands, arms?

I just can't.

Can't deal with the pain.

So I drown it. In another kind of pain.

But not the pain I am feeling now.

No.

The pain I feel now, is worst. Horrible. I feel unclean, unworthy of saving.

Maybe this is the end for me. I die, like Jack.

I wonder:

Is he waiting for me up there? Or am I not allowed into heaven? Because the things I have done, said, and thought?

Maybe I deserve it. It's my punishment. For everything I've done. Everyone I've hurt. First Anna, then Jack, and then finally myself.

But for now, I must try. Try.

Such a simple word.

But so hard to do. I must try to hope.

Ha. Hope. Such a flimsy word. A four letter word that means new beginnings. New life. A new chance to live. Survive. Flourish.

But not for me.

At that moment, the door opens, and Hans walks in. He smirks. "Ready, my little snowflake?"

_**A/N:**_

_**Sorry I had to write what was on my mind.**_

_**Was this good? Long enough? Too dark? **_

_**Tell me, please!**_

_***hint, hint***_

[Type here]


	7. The Dark Has Risen

_**A/N: THIS IS A MUST READ!**_

_**Hey ;3**_

_**Bad News:**_

_**I'm sick and it sucks**_

_**Good News**_

_**: I got a Facebook! It's Amy Melissa and my profile pic is Katniss in her leather jacket**_

_**I also got a Deviantart. My name is MyNameIsAmyMelissa. I don't know how to post yet so bear with me **_

_**Need some good Jelsa stories?**_

_**I have 2;**_

_**Infernal Ice by Arendelle Frost (be sure to have a box of tissues!)**_

_**Winter's Promises by KiPandaCutie (sorry if I didn't get your pen name right...)**_

_**Sorry it took so long. I have this incurable disease called WRITER'S BLOCK! Jk. Hopefully this small measly chappy will satisfy you ;)**_

_**Okay. The first or second chapter won't let me revise the names of the girls. So here they are:**_

_**Merida DunBroch**_

_**Rapunzel Corona (Fitzherbert)**_

_**The next two are secrets…I'm evil *cue evil demonic laugh***_

_**Thanks and read on!**_

**Jacks' POV**

I arrive at the crime scene. It's a galley on 8th street. I run past the cops and duck under the rope. Following the sound of Bunny's voice I find my team quickly.

On the ground lays another female. She has long blonde tangled hair and green eyes. She is wearing a purple and pink dress, has no shoes, and for some reason, has a cast-iron frying pan laying next to her. In her neck is a paintbrush. That's the cause of death, I guess.

Tooth is sitting next to the girl, writing down notes on her pad of paper. I walk up. "Hey guys."

They all stare at me for a long moment. Silence.

I clear my throat. "Tooth, report."

She snaps out of her trance. 'Oh, yeah. Rapunzel Corona Fitzherbert. 23. Married. Stabbed through the neck with a paintbrush. No DNA found. Assaulted just like our last one; her dress is torn and signs shown of abuse before death."

I nod. "Okay. Anything else?"

She turns her big brown eyes up at me. "Jack, what's wrong?"

I fake a smile. "What do you mean?"

She shakes her head. "Don't lie to me, Jackson Overland Frost. I know this case is hard for you; Bunny told me what happened."

I turn to glare at him, and swipe my neck with my hand, then point to him. _I'm gonna kill you._

He shrugs and smirks. _Come at me, bro_

_I will you-_

North steps in between our silent battle.

Sandy face palms.

Tooth packs up Rapunzel's body on a stretcher, and loads her into the truck. She hands me a folder before getting in and driving off. "Here."

Out of curiosity I open it. It's Rapunzel's profile. Wow. Tooth was really quick getting the info on her.

_Rapunzel Rose Corona Fitzherbert_

_Age: 23_

_Sex: Female_

_Married: Eugene Flynn Rider Fitzherbert_

_Children: a girl, Rachel Olivia Fitzherbert (6 years old)_

_Parents: Rosaline Caroline Summers Corona (deceased) Joshua Keller Corona_

_Eye Color: Green_

_Hair Color: blonde_

_Height: 4'6_

I frown and snap the file closed. Great. We go get to tell a father and child that their wife/mom is dead.

I throw the file to North, stomp off, ignore the look from Sandy, get into my car, and call Tooth.

She picks up. "Toothina Teeth. How may I help you?"

I clear my throat. "Tooth, you didn't have the address in the file. Where does the family live?"

She clears her throat and I hear papers rustle. "648 Sun Street, DreamWorks."

I nod. "Thanks."

She rustles some more papers. "Anytime. I'm out."

I hang up and text the team.

_To: North, Bunny, Sandy_

_648 Sun Street, DreamWorks. Meet me there in 5_

I enter the address into my GPS and get a text back from them.

_North: Alright_

_Bunny: Kay, mate_

_Sandy: :)_

I pull out from the parking space and start to drive. I get to bear the bad news. This won't be fun.

_**A/N:**_

_**Sorry it's so short!**_

_**Chapter 9 is already written, so I will up the request to 7 reviews before the next chapter. Thank you all and drop a review on your way out!**_


	8. Fitzherberts

_**A/N:**_

_**I know it has been forever. I was waiting. My request was for 7, and I only got 6. Not to be rude, just, reviews matter to me. If everyone who viewed this commented on it, I would have 10,000+ reviews.**_

_**Yesterday our school had the Halloween Dance….it was awesome! I went as June Iparis from the Legend trilogy. Anyone read that?**_

_**I had all black clothes, black boots, my hair pulled up in messy bun, the sign on my shoulder, and a REALLY LLLOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGG cape. It was awesome, but everyone kept stepping on it…..argh.**_

_**I know we haven't heard from Elsa in a bit…but we will get there!**_

_**Here's the next chappy.**_

_**Read&Review!**_

**Chapter 9**

**Jack's POV**

The gang and I meet up on the sidewalk outside of the address where our victim lived. Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth are back at the precinct, trying to dig up some info on our girl.

I take a deep breath, as does North. I brace myself and walk up the driveway to the door. The swing on the oak tree, the punk bike on the driveway and the flowers in the front garden picketed with a sign read _Look what me and my mommy did!_, makes me want to NOT go tell the family what happened.

Up the white stairs and soon I am facing a deep purple door. There is an old fashioned knocker, so I grab the handle and pound it against the door.

In a few seconds, I hear, "Just a minute!" And then some giggling. A man then opens the door, and smiles at us. He's a younger man, I am guessing around 26-27-ish, and is holding a laughing little girl on his hip. He sets her down. "How can I help you two officers today?"

I steal a look at North, and he nods. _Go._

Taking a deep breath, I ask, "Are you Eugene Fitzherbert?"

The man nods, uncertain. "..yes."

I unclip my badge from my belt. "Mr. Fitzherbert, I'm detective Frost, my partner is Detective North. Can we come in?"

Eugene nods uncertainly. "Uh…yeah. Sure."

He moves aside, and I walk in. The first thing I notice is all the art. I am walking down the hallway after him when a certain painting captures my attention.

It's a tower, a very high one, isolated in the middle of the forest. The roof is a deep purple, just like the front door.

I'm not aware he's there until he says, "You like it?" I jump a bit, and then give a smile. "Yeah."

He smiles back, his brown goatee moving. "I do too. My wife, Rapunzel, painted that."

My throat tightens.

When we reach the living room, he swipes his hand. "Please, sit. How can I help you?"

I stand, while North sits. "We need to talk to you. Is there somewhere….private we could go?"

He nods, panic in his eyes. "Yeah. Rachel, go up to your room and get ready for your bath, okay?"

The little girl looks out from behind his leg, and then makes a dash for the stairs. She has long blonde hair like her mom, and chocolate brown eyes like her dad.

As soon as she is up the stairs, and we hear the door close, he turns to us. "Okay, what's this all about?"

I swipe a hand, silently inviting him to sit. "You might need to get off your feet for this."

He nods, out of breath. "Okay."

As he sits, North opens the case file, and pulls out a picture of Merida DunBroch. He lays it on the coffee table. "Do you know her?"

His hands shake as her touches the picture. "W-what about her? What happened?"

I take a deep breath. "Mr-"

He cuts me off, "Call me Eugene."

I force a smile. "Okay, Mr. Eugene, how do you know her?"

He clasps his hands together. "Family friend."

I nod. "Okay. And also…..I am very sorry to inform you that we found…we found your wife."

He looks up at me. "What?"

North dips his head to match his eye level. "Eugene, is there any reason your wife would be in her gallery on a Saturday?"

He shakes his head. "No. She, Merida, and two other blonde girls went out for a Lady's Night Out. They were supposed to be back this morning…but when she didn't return, I just guessed she got wasted and had to stay at a friends. Why? What's going on?!"

His voice rises higher and higher. I pull a picture from my file. "We found her this morning in her gallery…she was…dead."

His eyes glass over. "No."

North stands, and crosses over to the other side of the room. "I am very sorry for your loss. We are doing everything we can to find her killer. We need your help. Do you know the names of the two other women she was with?"

His face has rivers of tears streaming down. "Ye-es. Merida DunBroch, Astrid Haddock, and her best friend, Elsa Arendelle."

Her name.

I know her.

How?

My thoughts are interrupted by my phone blaring out Tooth's ringtone. I hold up my hand, and North waves me off. I leave the room and stand outside. "Detective Frost."

Tooth's voice mixed with Bunny's in the background finds my ears. "Jack, two things. One; Merida's family is back from visiting Norway," my breath hitches. Great. Another grief-stricken family to talk two. But the next reminder she has jars me from my dream.

"And Jack," her voice falters, "we've got another."

_**A/N:**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Suspense!**_

_**Whoever is doing this is now a serial killer….shame on them!**_

_**Random Question #1: Do any of you speak German as a second language? I do ;)**_

_**Random Question #2: What would your reaction be, as a parent, to come home from an over-seas trip and be told that your kid died? I need some help!**_

_**AmyMelissa out.**_


	9. Danger

_**A/N: HIIIII! I'm back! No, I didn't die XD. Thank you to everyone who has stayed with me all this time.**_

_**THERE IS A VERY SPECIAL AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE, PLEASE READ!**_

_**I felt so bad for leaving you all on a cliffhanger like that, so as a special treat, this is an extra-long chapter! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 9**

**Jack's POV**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

We split up. Sandy and North go to the crime scene with Tooth. They are going to pick up the body of Astrid Haddock, the third victim. They leave me and Bunny at the precinct to talk to the DunBroch family. Great. Normally this would be easy, but Bunny and I don't have the best relationship…so yeah.

I take a deep breath and twist the handle to the break room, where they are waiting.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Silence.

I don't what to tell them. That their daughter was the first to die at the hands of a now serial killer?

Her mom sits there, tea cup held in hand. Her dad buries his face in his big hands. Her 3 little brothers, all little kids with curly red hair with ridiculous names all staring with H, are running around like little devils.

So they know.

Bunny just stands there, looking intimidating with his tall stature, and tattoos on both arms.

Then he speaks up.

"Ms. DunBroch, we are doing everything we can to find the man that killed your daughter. But in the meantime, we need your help. Jack."

I nod and reveal the pictures of Rapunzel Fitzherbert, and Astrid Haddock.

The parent's eyes open wide.

I take that as a sign. "What? Do you know these girls?"

Mr. DunBroch nods, hands shaking as he slowly and carefully picks up the picture of Rapunzel.

"Yes."

Ms. DunBroch, or Elinor, clears her throat. "Yes, we do. They were Merida's friends in high school. Rapunzel, Astrid, and Elsa."

_That name. It keeps coming up._

Bunny opens his mouth, but I beat him to it.

"Elsa?"

Elinor nods. "Elsa Arendelle."

I open my notepad. "Mr. and Mrs. DunBroch, I need to know everything you know about Ms. Arendelle."

They look confused.

Fergus, Mr. DunBroch, tilts his head. "Why? Is she in danger also?"

I nod. "Yes. We believe the same man that killed the other girls is going after her too."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

I run out of the break room. I grab my phone, and call North. He picks up. "Detective North."

I take a deep breath. "Meet me at 583 Winters Street in 5 minutes. We have a lead.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

5 minutes later, I am knocking on the door. A girl opens it, smiling. "Hello officers, can I help you with something?"

A male's voice comes from inside. "Anna? Who's there?"

She turns. "Some officers."

A man comes into view, a tall man with a sort of burly structure. He has blond hair, and a warm smile. He wipes his hands on a towel and throws it over his shoulder.

"Kristoff?" I ask, surprised.

He squints for a moment. "Jack? Is that you?"

I nod.

He smiles, and comes out the door to give me a big hug. "Jack! So good to see you, bro!"

I nod, and he releases me.

"Good to see you too, but I am here on serious police business."

He nods, and steps aside with the girl, Anna?, and we walk in.

The walls are painted a soft green color. We walk past a room filled with toys. In the middle of the room, two little kids are playing. A little boy with strawberry blond hair, and a little girl with blond hair braided into two little ponytails.

Kristoff smiles. "Kids! Come meet a friend of mine!"

They come rushing to me, and give my leg a hug. Anna laughs. "Kids, say hi to Jack. Jack, these are our kids, Leif and Shayla."

I smile, but it drops quickly. "Hey."

Anna notices. "Go back to playing. Mommy and Daddy have to talk with Jack."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"No….nonononono!" Anna's voice carries across the room. She trembles in Kristoff's arms. "And…and Rapunzel?"

I bow my head. "I'm sorry."

Another wave of tears hits her like a hurricane. "No."

North nods. "Yes."

He buries her tan face into Kristoff's gray shirt. I can still hear her cries from there, but I purse my lips. This is the hardest part of being a homicide detective.

"Anna, Kristoff, do you know where your sister is, Elsa?"

Her face shoots up. Her mascara is smeared, but she pays no heed to it. "No. Yes. Sort of."

I cock my head. "What?"

She takes a breath. "She went out on a girl's night with Merida, Rapunzel and Astrid about 3 days ago."

North and I exchange a look.

Anna catches it. "What? Is she okay!?"

North nods, and comes to sit by me. "To be honest guys, we have no idea where she is. The last place we know she was definitely was here."

Kristoff clears his throat. "Yeah, but I know Astrid and Elsa would stick together through thick and thin. They would never leave each other's side."

North nods. "Okay. But…"

Anna leans forward. "But…?"

He looks at me and clears his throat. _Ooooh crap._

I clear my throat. "Um…this morning we discovered Astrid."

Anna's eyes widen. "Wait, you mean..?"

North nods, and his eyes soften. "Yes."

Her eyes well up, but her face hardens. "Who did this?"

I break into the conversation. "We aren't sure yet, but we have some suspects. Like Pitch Black, and a close friend of his, Hans Westerguard."

Anna sucks in a breath, leans back, and looks into her husband's warm brown eyes.

I lean forward. "What?"

She takes a breath. "Hans?"

I nod. "Do you know him?"

She laughs, a breathy thing. "Yeah, I knew him. He was my former fiancée. Elsa didn't approve, and I'm glad she didn't, because we found out all he wanted from me was… you know."

I nod.

Kristoff wraps his bury arm around her.

I open my notebook. "Anna, do you know where your sister lives? Her profile didn't say where."

She sniffs and swipes a hand across her face, trying to get rid of her tears.

"Yes. 194 Queen Street."

I nod. "Thanks."

North nods to me. "Go."

I grab my notebook, and coat from the front rack.

Running down the front stairs, I open the car door and jump in. Fishing the keys from my pocket, I start it up. I grasp for my phone. I call Tooth. She picks up within a few rings.

"Toothina. How can I help you?"

I take a deep breath. "Tooth, I've got it."

"Got what?" she asks, and I can tell she's confused.

I sigh. "Ms. Arendelle's address. Meet me there. I'll text you and Bunny the address."

I hang up and text the address to them.

_Jack: 194 Queen Street_

_Tooth: kay ;)_

_Bunny: Alright, mate._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**A/N: The end? NO! Enjoy a little from Elsa. We haven't seen her in a while. ;).**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Elsa's POV**

The chains knock against me wrists as I frantically try to escape. The gag in my mouth muffles my screams for help.

I fall to the floor, but then try to stand again. The blood on the floor sickens me. Tears escape my eyes. My 3 best friends have been murdered in front of me. The floor holds their tears, blood, and silenced screams.

I had to watch.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

I open my eyes to see him. The man with the black hair. I don't know his name; Hans never says it.

Hans.

That son of a…! First he went after my sister for his own selfishness needs, and now he adds me.

Every 'session' ends with me in tears and my dress, what's left of it, soaked in blood. My back, face, and arms are scarred and ragged.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

The whip comes down on my already ragged back, and I bite back a scream.

_Don't let them in. Don't let them see._

I can feel the room's temperature start to drop as frost creeps up the plain black walls and snow starts to fall.

_Be the good girl you always have to be._

Hans notices.

_Conceal, don't feel._

He scowls, and brings the whips harder. "WITCH! FREAK!"

_Put on a show._

Pain bursts in my vision. I can feel the blood pour from the already open wound. I can feel myself fading away.

Then black envelops me, and I gratefully slide into a deep slumber.

_Make one wrong move and everyone will know…_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Narrator's POV**

A smile spreads across the black haired man's face as he watches as the auburn man in the camera brings the leather whip down upon the girl's back. She cries out in agony, and he throws his head back, laughing.

She passes out, and the auburn man turns his face to the hidden camera. And smiles.

The man behind the camera smirks as he copies the footage of the past 2 weeks onto a CD. Then he packages it up and writes an address on it.

_7425 Dreamworks Avenue_

_DisneyWorks, Burgess PA, 16485_

_DisneyWorks Police Department_

Licking the envelope closed, he smirks. He knows that they will try to scan the DNA he just left behind, but a match won't come up. His friend Gizmo* hacked the system and erased everything on the database.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

The two men stand side by side. They watch the screen with smirks. The detective with the white hair opens his mailbox. A plain beige envelope sits there.

The man grabs it, locks the box, and goes back to his desk. He slices the envelope open with his fingernail, and pulls out the CD first.

He shrugs, and uneasy look on his face. Then his face contorts to despair, shock, and anger as he pulls out the pictures.

Dozens and dozens of pictures of Elsa being tortured.

He drops them, gets up, and takes a few steps back slowly.

They smile.

Then he goes back cautiously, and picks up the envelope, looking for a return address.

All he finds is the carefully written words on the back.

_Finally. Someone who can have a little fun._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Back to where the men are, they are smiling, obviously creepily excited for what just happened.

The black-haired man turns to the younger man. "Hans, well done."

The man bows slightly. "Yes, it is my honor, sir."

Hans stands back up. "Sir, she hasn't said a thing about them."

'Sir' snarls and throws his fist onto the table. "Argh!"

Hans bows again. "Sir, I have the perfect way to make her talk."

The man smiles. "And what would that be, my good and faithful servant?"

Hans smiles and whispers something in the man's ear.

The man's smile returns. "Yes."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Later that night, a call comes in from the phone. The man picks it up. "Yes, my darling?"

The lady giggles. "Oh stop that, you big lug*."

The man chuckles. "Anything from our favorite team?"

She laughs, a sinister thing. "You have them in circles from the package. The whole station is in an uproar."

He smirks. "All part of my plan."

On the other end, she nods. "Yes, Pitch."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**A/N: **_

_**OH MY FLIPPIN' GOODNESS THAT TOOK FOREVERRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_

_***#1: Anyone know this guy? He's from Teen Titans…**_

_***#2: You guys have to know this one. It's so easy!**_

**Special Author's Note:**

_**Okay, I know this is only the 9**__**th**__** chapter I've posted, but I already have 74 reviews! Wow, you guys rock!**_

_**I'm going to start revising this story little by little. I'll update you guys every time I finish revising a new chapter.**_

_**Question #1: If you were Jack, how would you feel?**_

_**Question #2: Who do you think the spy is?**_

_**Question #3: OMG MOVKINGJAY PART 1 COMES OUT TOMORROW AHHHHHH! ANYONE ELSE GOING TO GO SEE IT? I'M GOING TO SEE IT IN 3D Imax WITH MY FRIENDS AFTER MY SWIM MEET ON SATURDAY!**_

_**Peace Out,**_

_**frostonthewindow**_


End file.
